


Adventures In Teledildonics

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 2-3 years postgame, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: “Yeah…” Ann yawns wide and loud, shivering. “I saw your message before I went to bed, and then I saw you're still awake? Babe, it's like…” She holds up her fingers, counting under her breath. “Noon? One? Did you even sleep?”“Nah.” Futaba's mechanical keyboard clacks away as she hammers code into it. “I tried, but it's super cold and Dad took all the comforters to Ren up in the attic so he wouldn't freeze, so I gave up.” She trails off and stops typing, leaving out the biggest factor to her insomnia.Heartsickness.





	Adventures In Teledildonics

**Author's Note:**

> You can safely blame Mishiman for inspiring this with [Tutorial Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960651) and planting the idea of anntaba and toys in my brain Manchurian Candidate-style.
> 
> Shares some DNA with [Featherman Pink And The Queen of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446666), but is definitely standalone enough that I felt it better to publish it separately.

Futaba tabs over to her third monitor and accepts the VOIP call from Ann, and the display blossoms into a close-up shot of her sleepy girlfriend, hair wildly askew from sleep. Futaba grins and returns to typing into the terminal in her main display. “Didja just wake up?”

“Yeah…” Ann yawns wide and loud, shivering. “I saw your message before I went to bed, and then I saw you're still awake? Babe, it's like…” She holds up her fingers, counting under her breath. “Noon? One? Did you even sleep?”

“Nah.” Futaba's mechanical keyboard clacks away as she hammers code into it. “I tried, but it's super cold and Dad took all the comforters to Ren up in the attic so he wouldn't freeze, so I gave up.” She trails off and stops typing, leaving out the biggest factor to her insomnia.

Heartsickness.

Ann has been abroad in Finland to visit her parents family for 3 days of a 2 week trip, and already Futaba's feeling the loneliness burn. Ren gets it after his year-long exile back to the country, so they've been playing old cart racers in his room, but kicking his ass with Diddy Kong will only ease the sting for a moment. Then Morgana gets bored and wants to go out and…Ugh.

“You must be getting stir crazy with the crazy winter storm, huh? Ryuji sent me a picture of his snow angel he made for his mom, it looked like a cartoon when somebody falls out of the sky and leaves a person-shaped crater? It was wild, I'll send it to you later.” Ann smiles, brushing fingers through her hair and fixing tangles with a serene expression.

“Something like that.” Futaba resumes typing, grimacing at how much she wishes she could send Ann something goofy in the snow. Maybe she can make a few snow-women in the front yard...

“I wish you had a webcam, Taba.” Ann rests her chin in her hands, tilting her head and locking eyes with the camera, and thus Futaba. “I wish you were here, too, but that's a whole other thing. I miss your cute smile.” Ann’s sleepy smile is killing her, so gorgeous and wonderful and  _ hot _ . Futaba tries not to think about all the things she would do to Ann if she were here in her room and not in freaking Europe. Or all the things they’ve done in the past, whenever Sojiro lets her stay the night at Ann’s house. At least Ann can’t see how flustered it’s gotten her, or she would be flirting a lot harder.

Not that Futaba doesn't love when she does it.

“I...Yeah. I miss you too.” Futaba adjusts her headset, sudden inspiration striking her. “We could have a date, maybe?”

“A date? I'm across the globe, how are we gonna have a date?” Ann's brow furrows, but there is a note of intrigue in her voice, waiting for Futaba to pull out her grand master plan. 

“I'll order a webcam and we can watch a movie together or something! I can even put on the Featherman special that just released, cuz I recorded it on my DVR, and we can talk and—” Futaba trails off, wishing she could actually cuddle with Ann from 2 continents away. “Well, we can talk and I can tell you how pretty you are. And...how much i miss you.”

“Oh, how romantic! ” Ann says without a hint of sarcasm, smiling over her hand at Futaba. “How soon can you get a webcam? Tonight?”

“I mean, yeah? Yeah, definitely.” Futaba blushes, thinking of how much of her allowance she's about to blow on same day shipping for a 20 dollar gadget so she can make her girlfriend happy. At this point, her girlfriend override is just a toggle that is always on whenever Ann is involved. Honestly, Futaba wouldn't have it any other way. Having courage enough to do sweet things for her girlfriend and seeing her face light up is the greatest reward in the world.

“Perfect. OK, babe, I gotta run and get dressed, but I'll talk to you tonight. Love youuuuuu!” Ann leans in and kisses the camera, complete with a wet noise into the microphone before the display goes black and the hangup tone for their VOIP app plays. 

Futaba tabs out of the console display and into her browser, flipping through a few sites and humming tunelessly to herself before settling for Amazon and picking out the highest DPI webcam and ordering it; Ann’s got a really nice laptop webcam, and Futaba’s not about to shell out for a shitty one that makes her look  _ more _ like an unshowered gremlin. Maybe she should shower for this, too. If she’s gonna get a good camera, she’s gotta look as good as Ann does. Which may be too high a goal to compare yourself against, but she’d appreciate the effort anyway. Hell, Ann always finds something to compliment Futaba on, even if it’s just that she tried Ann’s shampoo— 

Futaba’s train of thought promptly derails and careens off a cliff when she scrolls down the page. She had wanted to look at some of the competition, but found the “customers who purchased this also purchased” section first. Microphones, headphones, tv monitors, a rabbit vibrator, lube, video cards—

_ A rabbit vibrator? _ Seriously? Mousing over it, she finds out it’s a special long-distance vibrator that your partner can control with a smartphone app. Futaba bites her lip, thinking about the next 11 days in this overly-freezing winter storm without anything but the extremely chaste hugs and pats on the shoulder of Sojiro and Ren to keep her warm. If she’s like this after 3 days, she’s gonna be reverting to animal instincts and rutting on pillows by the time Ann gets home…

The buy it now button sits tantalizingly under her cursor, it’s orange hue calling to the horniest parts of her soul. The same day delivery only runs for another hour. She doesn’t even bother to calculate how much spending money it leaves her for the month with before clicking.

* * *

“Heyyyyy babe!” Ann waves to the camera, smiling brightly. Futaba’s jaw drops as she takes in Ann’s look for the night; hair done carefully up into a bun, save a few strands draped artfully to frame her face, a beautiful iridescent black strapless dress that shines in the light of her hotel room, and lipstick red as blood. Futaba did tell her that she really likes when Ann wears red, but...this is too powerful! She took the bait too well! How is Futaba supposed to answer this?!

“H-hey! Sorry, I’m not super dressed up, but—” Futaba giggles nervously, brushing her newly-tied ponytail off of her shoulder and adjusting her headphones. She put on the nicest t-shirt she owns (black with Featherman iconography on the chest) and a pair of shorts that Ann can’t see. Though, she did put more effort into what’s under both of those... _ The Surprise _ is still in its box under her desk, where she doesn’t have to think about it until the time comes.

“Oh, you look so good, Taba! Did you use that skin cream I gave you? Your face looks so soft…” Ann smiles, leaning forward to get a better look at the screen and giving Futaba an eyeful of cleavage in the process.

“Yeah, I did...Washed my face and everything!” Futaba can’t help but puff out her chest in pride. Following Ann’s recommendations is always kind of scary for Futaba. Skincare and fashion are so subjective that Futaba can’t just go pick the über-expensive high-spec item like she’s going shopping for her character, but Ann always seems to figure out what would work best for her. It’s sweet, and showing Ann that she trusts her is  _ sorta _ sweet in return? And hey, she gets the benefits too, since she’ll get to kiss that soft face. Eventually.

“So, what’s the plan? I do kinda wanna see that Featherman special, but I hope that’s not the only thing you have in mind…” Ann puts on her smuggest look, propping her chin in her hand and waiting for Futaba’s response.

“Uhh, well, I, uh, had an idea, and, you remember that text I sent you? The one with the link?” Futaba scratches her cheek nervously, the newly extra-short nails too small to do any real damage.

Ann laughs coquettishly, smiling. “The ‘download this app and don't ask why’ one? Oh, I remember. Can I ask about it  _ now _ ?”

“L-let me finish!” Futaba holds up her hands as if to ward off Ann, who laughs even more brightly. “I, well, after we talked, I was thinking about how much you said you missed me, and how much I miss  _ you _ , and then I found something online while I was looking at stuff, and one thing led to another, and, I, well…” Futaba takes a deep breath to try to slow down her racing thoughts and near-hyperventilation panic. Usually, when they fool around, Ann is the one leading Futaba. Not to say that Futaba has never gotten Ann off! Futaba’s done that plenty of times! But...Ann usually has the reins even then, and Futaba follows her lead. This is a big step for her, to take charge and set this up so that Ann can get a show out of her? Really big step. It feels like cliff-diving must, she imagines. Standing on the precipice with a harness and a cable but what if the cable isn't securely anchored or the cord is weak or this was out of nowhere or Ann doesn't want to or— 

“Babe?” Ann's voice snaps her out of her spiral, bringing her back to reality and the box sitting between her feet. Futaba exhales and grins as big as she can, warding off all her anxiety as the girlfriend override firmly toggles into the  **on** position. 

“Sorry, I got a little distracted. Sooooooo we're both lonely, and ta-daaaa!” Futaba hefts the vibrator box up and holds it out towards the camera, watching Ann's expression change from worry to delight. “I couldn't get one to you nearly fast enough for tonight, but if you want we can get you one too that syncs up with this one, so what I do you feel and what you do, I feel. Until then, that app you got will let it do stuff to me like you have one. Cool, right?”

“Very cool.” Ann murmurs, eyes rapt on the camera. “So, skipping dinner and a movie? I got all dressed up for you, too…” She  _ winks _ at Futaba and tugs at the hem of her dress, revealing a hint of red for a fraction of a second before pulling it back up. “Unless you want me to take it off for you.”

“I, hhhhh…” Ann giggles while Futaba tries to regain control of her jaw. “Y-yeah, please. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” She can’t keep the nervous quaver out of her voice, but just saying it, taking charge, is gratifying in itself.

“Ooh, you minx, you planned this, huh?” Ann scoots back, standing up and tilting the laptop just right until Futaba gets a good look at just how short that dress is, and how closely it hugs Ann’s hips. “Well, if I get to take control later, I’ll let you pick.” One hand slides down her thigh, tugging the bottom hem of her dress lower. “Low…” And she hooks a finger around the neck of her dress, showing another sliver of red. “Or high.”

Futaba swallows hard, eyes wide and distinctly aware of the warm feeling in her fluttering chest warring against the chill. She shifts in her seat, humming to herself and playing with the drawstring of her shorts. “High. Definitely high.”

Ann chuckles darkly, the hand at her thigh tracing a path up her stomach to cup a breast. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a preference.” Ann’s hand caresses her chest, leaning closer to let Futaba get a good look as she lifts breasts upward and towards the camera, cleavage straining for freedom from the twin restraints of dress and bra. Futaba can’t help but lean forward as well, hand dipping under her waistband and moving slowly downwards against the silken fabric. The new pair of panties Futaba’s never shown Ann before feel really nice against her skin. She got them months ago online, part of a set she’d been dying to try ever since she saw they actually made her size, but never found the courage to actually put them on until this wild plan started coming together.

Ann tugs her dress down to reveal a bra that is equal parts sheer and lacy, the only thing protecting her dignity the intricate flowers embroidered into it. “Just a little something I picked up here. I was gonna show you when I got home, but, well, better now than never…” Ann arches her back, reaching up and freeing her hair to roll over her shoulders in a golden cascade. “And I know how much you love me in red.”

“Y-yeah.” Futaba says shakily, breath hitching in her throat. “D-does the carpet match the drapes? Th-the bra, I mean.” She’s fighting every instinct to let her hand dive under her panties and damn the date, she's so pent up. Still, she maintains the gentle caresses against the fabric. Keep it slow, just like Ann would. She may tease Futaba a lot, but she loves it at this point, that feeling of building pressure in the pit of her stomach is just what she needs right now. Just what she begs for every night they spend together.

“Ooh, yesssss, they do.” Ann flips the end of her dress up for a second, revealing red lace, then back down. “Now, you said you’d show me yours, babe. Lose the top.” Ann sits back down and scooches forward in her seat, grinning devilishly.

“Nnnn, okay…It’s stupid, but...” Futaba reluctantly gets her hand out of her pants and wiggles out of her shirt, getting her elbow and headset caught in the fabric halfway out (to Ann’s delight) before finally casting it behind her and puffing out her chest for Ann, cupping her emerald-green bra the same way her girlfriend had. “What do you think?” All sorts of meaningless anxiety like ‘is she gonna notice the nerdy neon-green circuitry diagrams on the band?’ or ‘what if it’s too big and she notices?’ are bouncing off of her Girlfriend Firewall in her head as Ann’s eyes light up on her display, and her already-wide grin grows wider. She fumbles to get her headphones back on in time to hear Ann’s praise. 

“Oh my god, Taba, that bra is so cute! Ohhh, it’s such a pretty green, and what a cool design...I wanna see the rest! C’mon, get up!” She motions for Futaba to stand, but she crosses her arms in defiance.

“Nuh uh, we had a deal! Show me yours!” She makes a little twirl motion for Ann to turn around and get back to it, and Ann grumbles in response. 

“Jeez, you get all the power for one night and you get so pushy. I like it.” She flashes another grin before she spins on her heel, leaning to get as much of her butt in frame as she can and flipping the hem of her dress up to reveal the lacy, backless red panties that do, in fact, match her bra. Her hands slide down to cup both cheeks, fingers digging into flesh in a way that makes Futaba wish desperately she could be in that damn hotel room for  _ just a second _ . She finds herself entranced by the gentle writhe Ann uses, wiggling her hips for Futaba’s benefit.

“Oh, Ann…” Futaba murmurs, her hand sneaking under her damp panties and a finger slipping inside her, making her shiver involuntarily. Futaba closes her eyes and imagines her hand as Ann’s, her voice in her ear from the headphones aiding the fantasy. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, baby. You look so pent up, are you wet already?” In the time that Futaba had squeezed her eyes shut, Ann has stripped out of her dress entirely, sitting back down with a gentle smile.

“Y-yeah…” Futaba murmurs, muffling a whimper with her hand.

“That’s my girl. Do you wanna try the new toy?” Ann moves something outside of the frame, then holds up her phone. “I’ve got that app ready for you.”

“Okay, okay.” Futaba fumbles the box up into her lap, getting the toy out and waggling it for Ann. “Will you do the honors?”

“Ah ah ah...You still gotta show me yours. And then lose them, I wanna see everything.” Ann grins wickedly, and that heat in Futaba’s stomach only grows hotter when she stands up and drops her shorts, revealing a pair of silken black and green panties.

“Oh, baby, I can see how wet you are from here, you should have said something.” Ann’s voice holds none of the concern her words would imply, only desire.

“I-its fine. I, I can take it.” Futaba says as she steps out of them as well, feeling a small thrill at the chill of her chair against her bare ass. “I'm gonna…im gonna put it in. Okay?” Futaba can barely keep her voice level, the intensity of Ann's gaze making that fire in her stomach burn throughout the rest of her, tingling and warm even on her face. 

“Can you tease yourself a little bit first?” Ann flutters her eyelashes for Futaba, and the toy comes to life in her hand, whisper-quiet vibration in her hand nearly making her drop it. “Please, babe…you're so pretty right now, I wanna get off too.”

“Nnh…okay, okay…” Futaba shivers when she touches the toy to her entrance. The vibration rattles her nerves for a moment before pleasantly humming through her whole body, and she lets out a moan for Ann's benefit. Through half-lidded eyes she can see Ann biting her lip, blushing as a hand dips out of frame. Futaba takes it as encouragement, shifting in her seat and spreading herself wider for Ann to see as she continues to drag the vibrator across her crotch, whimpering openly.

“Babe...I wanna put it in…lemme put it in, it's driving me nuts…” Futaba whines, her head thrown back against the chair's headrest. 

“Just a bit longer, Taba. Thirty seconds, that's all. You're so pretty right now, I can't stand it, I wish you were here…” Ann smiles in that radiant way that makes Futaba’s heart soar, the fluttering in her chest going double-time now as she watches Ann’s lips part. Futaba can’t believe it but the way Ann breathes in short huffs when she’s aroused is almost doing more work for her than the vibrator. “Ok, babe, go for it. Take it slow for me, okay? I wanna see every little inch of you as long as I can.”

Futaba nods and lets the tip into her pussy, a full-body shudder passing through her and leaving every hair standing on end. She can’t get her toes to uncurl for a long moment, focusing everything on keeping her hand steady as she moves the toy in short, languid strokes. She cries out in a mix of surprise and sensation when Ann changes the vibration pattern from a steady pulse to long, nerve-rattling zaps punctuated by stillness. “Haah, fuck, Ann, warn a girl— Ahh!” The pattern shifts again, a staccato three-shot zap followed by a long rev that makes her cry out again every time it strikes. 

“Taba, sweetie, you’re doing so well, I want you to go a little deeper, okay? Let it find your clit, babe, you won’t believe how good it feels. I’ll turn it down, it’ll be okay, just breathe…” Ann murmurs into her headphones, just like if she was there, and sure enough the vibrations slow down even further, softer than even when they began. Futaba does her best to prepare herself for what’s coming, but the moment the flexible tip touches her hood she nearly screams, biting into the meat of her free hand to muffle it. “Oh, baby, slow down. Try to get it to touch near it, let the vibration do the work for you.” Sure enough, that proves more bearable, and Futaba finds herself riding the toy with every thrust, raising her hips after it as she pulls away to chase that feeling. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck, Ann, it feels so good, I feel like—”

“Try to hang on, sweetie, you’re doing so good, I love you so much but I want you to hang on a little longer, okay? You’re so beautiful right now, like this, I can’t get enough of how good you look. Just a little bit longer, I wanna remember this until I get to see you in person, baby. I’m so lonely without you, but you’re gonna keep me company every night now, right?” Ann smiles, and the vibration kicks up a notch to where it was before, driving a spike of raw feeling into Futaba’s spine that radiates outward through every part of her.

“Y-yeah. Every night, if you want.” Futaba speaks between panting for breath, running on endorphins and unmitigated lust and Ann’s praise washing over her, warming her like sunlight on this frigid winter night.

“I want that so bad, baby. You’ll call me every night, and show me how beautiful you are? And I’ll show you how much I love you? I wanna show you so much, Taba sweetie, I’m dying for it. I wanna show you how happy you being so good makes me.” Ann’s voice is getting lower, dark with need and her own rough breathing. Futaba can just barely see her hand at the bottom of the frame in those blood-red panties soaked dark with her juices, fingers working frantically underneath. 

“Yeah. I wanna see all of you too, Ann, every bit and more...” Futaba licks her lips, the memory of the flavor of Ann’s pussy on her tongue. “Ann, I’m gonna come, I can’t anymore, I’m gonna, I, I love you so much—” Futaba squeezes her eyes shut, rocking in her seat as she comes, legs twitching spasmodically in time with the still-running vibrator inside her. 

“Ohh, baby, you did so good...I, haah, Futaba, look at me, please, baby, I want you to see—” Ann claps a hand over her mouth as she finishes, and Futaba watches it wash over her, every bit of tension in her face releasing into pure bliss.

Futaba can’t help but marvel at her girlfriend in the afterglow, watching her come back to reality with the twitch of a smile and half-opened eyes. Nobody in the world could have made Futaba do something like this before now, quest list be damned. Watching Ann live her life from this close, as her lover and partner, gave her strength she’d never realized. If someone like Ann, gorgeous and witty and brave, can exist in the world and find something in Futaba she loves more than anyone else in the world, then who is Futaba to try to prove her wrong? Ann is her anchor, but also an elevator lifting her higher with every passing moment they spend together.

“I love you so much, Ann.” Futaba murmurs, eyes watering. 

“I love you too, Futaba. You’re the best girlfriend a girl could ask for.” They remain there for a long time, watching each other with unrestrained fondness. Neither of them would give up this moment for anything in the world.


End file.
